1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a start-up possibility determining apparatus and a start-up possibility determining method.
2. Background Art
In automobiles or the like in which an engine is started up by driving a starter motor by electric power accumulated in a secondary battery, it is very important to know whether the engine can be started up next time at the time the engine is stopped or after the engine has stopped.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-47093 discloses a technique in which a voltage of a secondary battery when driving a starter motor is measured, a leading minimum value is obtained, a square value of the leading minimum value is calculated, and in a case where the square value is greater than or equal to a predetermined value, it is determined that it is possible to start up the engine.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-47093, since the determination is carried out at the time the engine is started up, in a case where time has elapsed since the engine start-up, there is a problem that the determination may not be effective since, for example, situation has changed due to a change in environment such as the temperature and a self-discharging of the secondary battery.
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a start-up possibility determining apparatus and a start-up possibility determining method that can determine the possibility of an engine start-up accurately, even in a case where a predetermined time has elapsed since an engine start-up in the past.